


Dark Passengers: End Game - Book 2

by Pheanix



Series: End Game Trilogy [2]
Category: End Game - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Gay, M/M, Military, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheanix/pseuds/Pheanix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you live through World War 3? Better question, could you do it missing one of your senses?</p>
<p>Felipe Torres is deaf and has just escaped the quarantined city of Boston. He was running south when the military caught him. They held him for questioning only to find out his condition none other than the hard way.</p>
<p>Kravec was the man who saved his sorry ass from being killed on many different occasions. Shortly after becoming partners they were taken to a facility used by a rebel group named the American Savior Services or just A.S.S. Not only were the people who ran the group a bunch of assholes but they were control freaks. They were known for killing more people than the US military at this point in the war, and it was all to get what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Houston, We Have a Problem.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Not many people like the main character... So, like, understand that before you're crying over my baby Felipe. He is my precious munchkin!
> 
> Also, this book doesn't follow the same character as last. So, go in the order you please.
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

There were many reasons behind this simple action. One reason was because of the war. The vibration within the floors grew strong for a moment and then went nearly still. My deafness would only add to the horrid feeling of being a blind folded man.

My head pounded at the temples and demanded pain relievers. I pulled at the tight ropes wrapped around my wrist that bound me to a chair. I could feel the floor vibrate softly. It grew as the heavy steps of someone drew closer. I wouldn't know if the person was talking to me since I was blind folded.

A pair of rough hands grabbed a hold of me by the face and shirt. What was this man saying to me?

Eventually he ripped the blind fold off and held his fist close to my face.

"Answer me you dumb fuck!" The man seemed to scream.

Fuck me. I couldn't use sign language or write out what I needed to say. I haven't been able to hear since I was 16. Considering that I haven't talked since then either so I haven't talk for over... 7 years.

I'm surprised I've lived this long really. My parents died in in the same explosion that took my hearing. Yet here I was being interrogated for some unknown reason. I take that back. They think I was running from the quarantined city of Boston. They were right. I lived towards the east side in a run down apartment complex.

"Who are you?" The man says starting to get agitated.

I look around for paper. Anything that I could write an answer on. The man suddenly punched me, leaving my face to tingle in an irritated way. My face grew hot and I looked up into the mans eyes. I was totally confused as to why these people had me tied to a chair. My reason for leaving the city was because of the bombings so close to my building. Also, the virus was getting out of control.

"Are you deaf or some shit because you sure aren't answerin' me." Maybe I could spit on him... No, then I'll be in more trouble.

My heart rate kicked into a higher gear and caused me to shiver. I look at his name tag. Huntington, he sure was hunting for some trouble. Ha ha... I need to be shot.

The ground quivers at an insane rate for a long moment and then the soldier looked towards the door. My eyes follow his, for there was another soldier at the door. The new soldiers' eyes caught mine for a second and then tore to Huntington. My eyes strained to see his name which read Kravec.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing to this poor soul?" Kravec called out.

"Trying to get the information we need, sir. But this one won't answer. It's like he can't understand what I am saying." Huntington stood, finally letting me go.

I was starting to get whiplash for trying to keep up with their conversation. Kravec caught on to what I was doing and stopped talking. His eyes raked over me as if to find something he needed.

"Untie one of his hands, Lieutenant." Huntington nodded in response and started undoing my right hand.

When it was free I brought it up to my chest and held it there. My heart beat was like a automatic machine gun going off. I'd shot one before, that's the only reason I now this. Kravec walked in front of me and wet his lips with his peachy tongue.

"What is your name?" He said pointing to his name tag.

I signaled Felipe to him even though he didn't seem to understand. I shook my head lightly. I couldn't signal paper so now what? I guess I could try signing using my mouth and or maybe acting like I'm writing on my leg... I write the word paper on my leg and then look back to Kravec. He pulled a note pad from his pants pocket and then got a pin from Huntington. I sigh out of frustration and finally write my name.

FELIPE TORRES

It was messy but I'm sure they would understand. They nod to each other and Huntington walked out of the room. Kravec shuts the door behind the man and sighs. He turns to me with a half smile and then rubs at his eyes.

"You should teach me the hand thing, you know? It could come in handy one day. By the way, I'm Cody." He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it not sure about how I should react. He did just save me from getting beat by a PT god. "It's okay, I'm not like them."

I squint at him as if to ask why not. He didn't catch on, he just untied me and walked over to the broken and dirty window.

I gave him this look as to say 'are you dumb' but he wasn't looking. I looked to the door but I knew if I opened that door I'd get caught almost immediately, considering how many soldiers there was. I look to the man and pushed away from the chair. I was weak but I would be able handle it for a while.

I end up next to Cody though I'm not looking through the window. There was nothing to look out to. I trace a crack in the beige wall paper until Kravec places his hand on my shoulder. I tense up but calmly look over to him.

"Would you like some water or maybe food?"

I nod as I start to relax. His light grayish-blue eyes were like glass in the evening light. It's too bad that I lost my hearing. I would love to know if his voice it smooth or rough, deep or high pitched. He had some freckles that scattered his cheeks. There was a lone scar under his lip and I could only imagine what it was from. His hair was damp from sweat but was unmistakably blonde. He was the definition of a model but here he was. A soldier fighting in the war.

"I'll be back soon." He patted me on the back and then walked out.

It wasn't long before he was back with 2 small paper bags. He handed one over and leaned against the wall. He watched as I searched the contents and then smiled. He shook his head and slid down the wall. He pulled a sandwich from his bag and began eating. I look at him slightly confused but then sat next to him. After finishing we kind of just exchange a funny look. He snickers.

"I have a feeling we are going to be great together."

What did he mean?

The night was still. The mattress would shake from what I assumed was explosives going off. I couldn't sleep for Kravec stared at me through the dark. I only knew this because I would see him move to become comfortable. He probably knew I was awake but couldn't talk to me because of the lighting.

+++

Kravec dragged me from my dream into the room where I was held. His silvery eyes caught mine and then rolled with annoyance. He grabs my face and focuses it to where I could see his mouth.

"We're moving out soon. You're my partner until further notice, so stick close."

I nod not knowing what else to do. I grab the water bottle from last night and chugged the small amount that was left. Kravec swung his bag over his broad shoulders and helped me up. He opened the door only to be met by other soldiers rushing by. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Stay behind me at all times, do not get lost if we get separated."

I placed my hand on his pack as he led the way. He ended up getting a rifle from another man.

He soon clipped a pair of handcuffs over my bony wrist. He took a hold of my arm, then dragged me like any other prisoner. I rolled my eyes.

After making our way through the massive crowd we got into an armored truck. There was two other soldiers and one detainee. I noticed that the other prisoner was blind folded. I looked to Kravec as he eyed the others. That's when one of the uniformed men cracked the question.

"Why isn't he blind folded?" The man named Braswell gripped his seat. The other man, Clark, was picking at a forming scab on his face.

I looked to Kravec and he just shook his head. "He's the deaf one. I was put in charge of him."

Braswell nods and Clark snickered. "Don't you just get the shit jobs. You'd think that since you're an officer you'd get-" Clark was cut off by Cody.

"This is war. You take the jobs you get and respect their role. Know your place, Clark." Cody seemed agitated by his underlings.

"Sorry, sir." He took in a fragile breath and looked to his prisoner. The blind folded man seemed to laugh at Clark being bitched at. Clark pressure pointed him until he was falling to the floor in pain.

I suppressed my grin and fiddled with my hands. After a bit of no talking, that I knew of, Kravec elbows me. I look to him for words but found a shit eating grin. All of the soldiers were laughing uncontrollably and Braswells' face was turning crimson from embarrassment. Clark slapped the back of his prisoners head and leaned back seeming to gasp for air. What did I miss this time?

"I'll tell you later-" Kravec said choking on laughter. 

+++

It was dark out when the convoy stopped. The three men peeped through one of the windows to a few dim lit high rise rooms. The two younger soldiers grinned at each other and then were crawling out with their prisoner. Kravec gently me pulled from the vehicle. We were assigned the room 217 and had the top floor.

Our room was a mess. Torn apart by the previous owners or possibly from raiders. Cody tapped my shoulder and pointed to the bed. I shook my head and pointed to the couch. He gave a small smile and pushed me towards the bedroom. I got away from his grip and ran over to the couch so I could claim it for myself. Instead I tripped and fell face first into the corner of the coffee table.

I brought my cuffed hands up to my face to the loose flesh. My hands met the warm thick liquid as Cody picked me up. The door swung open and I felt the vibration of another heavy footed male.

When I woke there was a pain in my right cheek. I must have passed out from the pain. My eyes drift towards the sunlit face of who I guess you could call my partner. He rubbed at his eyes, feet propped up on the end of the bed. Hmm, guess he gave me the bed anyway.

I tapped the side of the bed to get his attention. He was snapped back to reality and leaned forward.

I signed "Drink" to him but he gave me the same stupid look as yesterday. I guess he really was a jar head.


	2. Awkward Is As Awkward Does

I spent a few days teaching Kravec the basics of sign language but he didn't really seem to be getting the gist of it. We sat near the living room window and I would just act out a sentence to him and make him guess what I was saying. I had written down the alphabet in hope that he'd study it. I haven't seen him touch the papers in all honesty.

After a few hours I was getting hungry, and frustrated. I grabbed his hands and pressed them into his stomach. He pushed my arms away and somehow managed to throw me to the ground. I guess I have become weaker over the years.

His hand landed on my leg as he hovered over me to make sure I was okay. I just stared at the cobwebbed ceiling. He stood and walked away, he was probably just as frustrated with me as I was with him.

Their was a faint vibration within the flooring so I looked to Kravec for an answer. He made his way to the window again to look out. He rolled his eyes and offered to help me up.

"Those motherfuckers just won't quit." He pats me on the back and gave a grim face. His eyes were telling me something, though I couldn't place it.

It was scattered. The time I mean. He would jog around the apartment stuffing our things into his bag and when something wouldn't fit he'd rip everything out and reorganize. The door swung open with a violent crash and people were rushing us out.

+++

The ride out was long and sickening. Kravec would look over the papers I gave him and point to ones he wouldn't understand. I would act it out or whatever and then right down what it meant.

To him this was learning a new language. To me this was my way of living. I knew the English as well as the Spanish version. My parents spoke Spanish so they decided "bueno, ¿por qué no?". If you don't speak my native language that translates to "well, why not?".

At some point during the trip I leaned back and fell asleep. The only reason I know this is because when I woke up Kravec was pushing me off him.

Sorry  
I signed to him. He just squints at me, then motions for me to follow.

After getting out of the armored vehicle we walked through the woods, where ever we were. I could feel the awkward crunch of leaves and twigs beneath my old converses. I couldn't remember the last time I had heard that noise. I would never hear it again.

Some soldiers in front of us pointed in different directions. They pointed toward different lights in the distance. The one we got was a bit farther out.

The sun sat low over the trees as we got closer. The other soldiers with us would eye me funny and then look between one another. They obviously didn't trust me.

Kravec and I took the first house. It was empty all except for a feral cat. Kravec swooshed it away as I sweep my dark hands over the dusty stair railing. I felt another set of foot steps on the old wood flooring and spin to see who it was. It was one of the guys that kept staring me down. He made a face and looked around.

"Where's Kravec?" The man said with a harsh look. I point towards the back room. He nods and swings his rifle a bit in his hands. He looks back to me and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

My cheek burns as my hand caresses it. The man had swung the butt of his rifle to hit me.

Kravec was standing over me and pushing the man away before I could react properly. He wasn't backing down easily, for next he started spouting crazy things.

"You should restrain your prisoner, Kravec! He could have killed me!" I squinted at the man who talked about me this way. As weak as I was I couldn't win a game of arm wrestling.

I pull my shaky hand from my face to see it dampened by a red liquid. I haven't bled like this since... The explosion that took my hearing.

They went into a yelling war and eventually a few other soldiers showed up. The others had to pull the guy who hit me off of Kravec. While I was recovering from my fall they had thrown a punch or two.

Kravec was one of the higher ranking soldiers here so if the younger guy started the fight (which he did, technically) then he could be demoted. Yet this is war territory so I wouldn't be surprised if nothing happened to either of them.

Eventually everything calmed down and Kravec was the only one left. After he locked the house down he turned to me. The last bit of daylight slipped through the window. His upper lip and left cheek were starting to swell and darken. I shake my head and look around. There was a fire place, but part of it was caved in. There was a lantern that sat as a decoration on the mantle.

Once Kravec lend me a match to light the lantern I sat him down at the dinning table. The yellowish orange lighting that the flame gave off was bad. His lip was busted and his nose leaked slowly. The only thing I could do for it was tend to the cut and get a tissue for his nose bleed. And that's exactly what I did. I told him to wait as I walked to the downstairs bedroom. I tore the sleeve from a soft t-shirt and got triple antibiotic from the bathroom. I stopped before I walked out. What else did my mom say to use before this? Hydrogen- What?

I searched the cabinets for something starting with Hydrogen. Ah! Hydrogen Peroxide.

I found my way back to Kravec and found him with a bottle of alcohol. He stared at me as I sat the supplies down. I take the sleeve and wrap it around my index and middle finger; I twist it tight, so it wouldn't slip. I unscrew the Hydrogen Peroxide's top and dampen my covered fingers. I do it several times to make sure it was clean and then look at him.

He downs the last of his vodka and nods. "Will it burn?" He asked with a dull look.

I shrugged, how am I supposed to remember if this substance burns? All I know is that it cleans small cuts and burns.

I drag my chair closer and take a hold of his chin. I gently placed the rag on the cut. When he jerks away I see the small white bubbles that where "cleaning" the cut. My eyes catch on his sharp jawline as he bit at his lip. Then I noticed where my hand had fell when he'd jerked away. It rest lazily over his name tag, my finger tips brushing across the "US Armed Forces". The US must have gotten lazy when enrolling all the young men and women into the forces so they just combined them into one. Funny really, considering how all the other country's view us.

When he stopped worrying about the burning sensation he noticed how long I had been resting on him. Oops. I felt his heart beat quicken as he moved my hand. I suddenly realized the dragging feeling from earlier. The one from back in the car ride. Maybe the longing for sleep?

Kravec pulled my face up, forcing me to look at him. For a moment I thought he had planned to do something really gay, but he must have thought it through one more time. He turned my face to the cut from when the man hit me with his rifle. He took the rag off my hand and dabbed it over the gash. It burned a bit, but I was expecting it. I stared out the window hoping for something to distract me.

It was awkward from there onto lights out. I drew out an tutorial on how to stitch a wound. He studied it along with some of the other sheets. I smile at him even though he couldn't see me. I rolled on my side as he blew out the lantern.

Awkward is as awkward does. I think that's what my sister always said to me. She gave the name "Torpe". It either meant clumsy or awkward, my memory seems to be fading.


	3. Spoken

The first few days that I can remember being deaf was horrible. At first there was this ringing headache, but I think that was an concussion. And then there was the terrifying silence.

I was feeling that silence again. The unbearable nothingness of a boring day. The fact that I can't hear the sweet melodies and rifts of my favorite songs anymore sucks major ass. Hah, speaking of Major Ass, there he was.

Stomping around in his grey uniform and his worn out boots, he had that smug look on his face. Like there was a dildo still up his ass or something. Plus he was sweating a bit, it showed on his back.

I jumped when a hand fell on my shoulder. It was Kravec, again. He gave a halfhearted smile and sat next to me. His food looked nasty as shit, that's why I wasn't eating today.

The cold wind ripped through my thin clothing as I sat watching the other men get yelled at. A violent shiver washes over me. I saw Kravec flailing his arms around and I turned to him. It seems that I had missed some of his ranting, but he was talking something about an assignment. I sigh, he realizes that I had missed out on half of what he said. He slouched a bit and then patted my leg.

"Never mind," His face was still bruised from the punch and his lip was healing slowly. "We leave at dark." I nod in response and he finally moved his hand from my knee.

The next hour was uneventful, but that seems to be what most days around here are like. I think the only thing that was worth remembering is that I tripped on the gravel road this morning and nearly face planted. But hey, being deaf throws off your balance, if I'm correct. At least I have an excuse for being a klutz now.

At the moment I sat at the kitchen table, back at our house, reading an book. It was weird. Something about faith and falling from grace? Ugh, atheists problems.

When I felt a familiar set of steps on the floor I turn to see Kravec. He raised his eyebrows at me. Walking over to the cupboard, he grabbed a mug and put some water in it. Was he making tea? He popped it in the microwave for a minute and was skimming the pantry. He pulled out an box of green tea and sat it next to the stove.

He was much more interesting than this book. I could be caught staring at him anytime soon. There had to be something to do other than just sit around.

"Make me some?" God, I hope I said that right. He spun around as if someone had just yelled SHOTS FIRED. Remember, I haven't spoken since I was maybe 16.

"What?" He seemed like he had just seen a ghost. I probably butchered that. Kill me now, please.

I pointed to his steaming cup of water he had just pulled from the microwave. After setting down that stupid book I walked over to the cupboard, where he found his mug, and got the purple one with a orange paw print. I wonder what that stood for.

He still had that astonished look on his face. The one that said, "YOU CAN TALK?!" Ha ha, no. I'm almost as bad as an foreign person with my English now days.

I pour a bit of water in the mug and set it into the plastic box. When I stepped back to grab a tea bag Kravec was still looking at me.

"What," I was starting to panic. "I have not spoken since sixteen" I felt like I said that all wrong.

Kravec grinned and scratched at the back of his neck. "I have zero idea what you just said."

I shake my head with an scared smile. This is why I don't talk.

The tea was exceptionally good except for the semi-bland taste. Kravec had me start packing my bag for it was getting close to sunset. I was just packing a jacket from the closet and some medicine I found in the bathroom.

Dark had rolled around as I finished zipping up my bag. Kravec had his pack strapped to him, causing his uniform to fit tighter than usual. I put the duffle bag strap on the opposite shoulder than where it rest on my hip.

We walked out the door to see our group of what I assume is Marines gathered into smaller groups. Kravec pulled out his note pad and wrote something down. He pushed it into the side of my bag as we got with our group.

I was temped to reach for it but Major Ass had walked in front of me with a clipboard.

"Name and unit?" It was hard to see what he spoke because of the nights light. I turn to Kravec for help but the man stomped on my foot. "-Aim and unit?" He seemed to scream. Though I'm quiet sure he didn't say aim... "Do you speak English?" Now he was just being a bitch.

Major Ass looked behind me, to Kravec. Then back to me. "Felipe Torres?" He said, this time calmer.

I nod to his square shaped head. His lips twist and twitch into an frown. After he moved on past our group there was still people glancing our way. I turned to Kravec who seemed to be holding his breath. I sign thank you and bow my head a bit. He nods and signals for me to turn around.

We started moving towards the armored trucks but then Kravec drags me to the one at the end of the line. He uses his hands to act like he was reading a book. I point to the bag at my side and he nods. I pull it out and squint at his chicken scratch.

 

We are going to headquarters  
I'm going to ask if you can be  
My partner is that okay? 

 

I look to him and he's still giving me that weird stare. I take a big breath and re-evaluate my situation.

I am still considered a prisoner. I was running away from my quarantined city. That's a felon now days. I'm deaf, so people view me as useless and vulnerable. I'm also a Mexican that gets mistaken for being Mid-Eastern. I'm probably on a wanted list somewhere. There are a lot of deaf people considering how many bombs have went off around these parts. I could be an translator. That's the only way I see this being in my favor.

His eyes were still locked on mine. "Well?" He asked as he started backing towards the open truck door. I follow with a nod. I wasn't looking to be shot anytime soon. Especially by the military.


	4. Jail Cell

When we arrived at the large cement building Kravec froze. I look to him with an questionable expression and when his eyes flicker to mine he explains.

"I forgot... All 'prisoners' must go to holding." He stepped out of the vehicle and onto the black, half-assed, pavement.

The grim look on his face was telling me something worse than just sitting there might happen. I nod in response and follow closely behind. During the ride here he told me that the handcuffs were necessary.

As soon as Major Ass enter the code the door opened and he ushered us through. It was larger than I had thought. The air inside the building was stuffy and gave off an horrifically disturbing vibe. The overwhelming smell of sweat didn't help the tension. Kravec grabbed onto my over-sized shirt as the bag I carried earlier swung forward from his broad shoulders. He said he was going to take it back to his room before he was going to ask who ever was in charge about me. I wasn't sure what exactly about me, I mean I wasn't going to be too important.

He guided me to an metal door in the back of the gym like room. We were behind the rest of the soldiers with prisoners so he started telling me the procedure.

"Okay, I know you're not going to like this at all. All of the prisoners are required to have no clothing on, you know, in cause one of them decides to off themselves. It will be cramped in there, but I'll try to get you a decent cell." He seemed to be holding his breath again. Why did he do that? It's free air as far as I'm concerned.

When he dropped the bag at the door he gave a gentle push on my back. I was the only Mexican, oops. Kravec started talking to the guard imminently. That caught the attention of the rest of the criminals. One looked to me with a smirk and spoke in some language I couldn't read. He was white, but it wasn't English... Maybe French or Russian.

I glace at Kravec who gave a concerning look. "There's nothing you can do?" He said after a sigh.

"No, sir. It's not my job in the first place. They get place where ever there's room, and there isn't any right now. They might get placed in section A for all I know." The man shrugged as his hand instinctively fell on his holstered gun. Kravec tensed at his words. I hope I don't get stuck there, whatever that section was.

"I'll be back for him." The blonde pointed my way and turned to head out the door.

The guard closes the door and gives me a funny looking side-eye. "Alright," He seemed to bellow into the constricting room. "Strip down to your birthday suit boys! Don't be shy, you'll see everyone's junk in there. We will give you clothes for chow time and questioning, but only then." Everyone hesitated as the man stood there staring. "Don't keep me waiting." He smacked on a strong scented piece of gum. Peppermint to be exact.

Everyone kind of laughed for a moment but when the man takes his gun from the holster and pops off a blank everyone jumps backwards, except me.

"The next one isn't blank." He said a bit agitated this time.

I could see from the corner of my eye the rest of the men striping. The knot in the back of my throat hardened. If I had to speak in front of them my anxiety would be worse, but I have a good excuse. This time I was going to be naked... Ew, as if I hated myself enough.

By the time everyone was free of their clothing the guard looked at me again. What the fuck was his problem? Then his eyes flicker to eye rape someone else. I look to see a girl in the back corner. I shiver at how uncomfortable she was. She saw me and cringed, wrapping those thin arms around her tinny waist. My eyes go back to the guard. With a squint I rub at my face.

"This way." He said as he pointed to the door.

The corridor that we lined up in had 5 different colored lines drawn. Some went in a different direction than the others. The guard started giving us colors. Mine was purple. I was stuck with 3 of the other men. The girl and the other 4 got red.

"If you're on the red line, sorry to tell you, but you might end up dead." The girl tensed up. "If you're on purple be ready for a good time." He smirks as he eyed me.

Fuck, where did this asshole place me?

Another guard took us into our section. It was labeled C Ward in the same color we walked on. I sighed silently before the cage door opened slowly. The cells were all cement except for the metal bars holding back the inmates.

With women on my left and men on my right I was totally confused for a moment. Without the obnoxious cat calling to hear I was able to process my surroundings better. The men licked their lips at the rest of the people in line, they quiver in disgust along side me.

The guard took two of them to the second cell on the right. When ever he came back he got me and the younger boy and walked us down about 10 cells. He walked slow so he could get a head count. He stopped and pushed the younger boy into the cell with only 4 men inside. He waved me on, remembering that I was deaf. Three cells down he found a cell with only 2. As the guard fiddled with his keys the men inside leaned half off their bunks to get a look at me.

Once inside the guard told the men something and they grinned. Hopping off their beds they glace between each other.

"So, you don't mind if we play a game do you?" The taller, dark skinned man asked. I don't dare answer. If they think I can answer them I'll have some extra problems. I only had a few hours of this according to Kravec. I just eye them with an confused look.

"Do you think he can understand us?" The mixed man asked.

"Nah," The black man shrugs. "Even if he did he wouldn't understand what we're about to do."

 

+++If you have anything against rape then skip the next section+++

 

They give an off setting smile as they creep towards me. I back towards the bars but smack against them before they were only a foot away. The mixed man pulled me forward and kicked my knees out from under me. I fell as the darker man grabbed my black hair.

I pushed them away only for the smaller man to pin my arms behind my back. With the taller man standing in front of me he grabbed my face, clawing into the cut on my cheek. Kravec needed to hurry up.

He ripped my face upwards. "If you bite me I'll break your pretty lil' jaw." I swallowed.

I choke when it hits my tonsils. With my eyes watering I struggle against them to no avail. The man behind me reached around to hold my nose until I stopped. I nearly pass out and just let their hands guide me. Instead of holding my nose closed he moved down to my parts. Ew, ew, no, stop.

I couldn't see and I'm sure the girls in the cell opposite of us were getting a kick out of this. It made me sick, to think I was getting raped by the same sex made me gag harder. I was helpless right now. Was my few hours almost up?

 

+++

 

I quit crying when ever I felt like I wasn't human. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as my stomach wrenched, causing whatever I ate or drank to find the floor beside me. I remember screaming a bit in the beginning but now I was my usual quite self. I stared blankly at the floor in front of me.

They had went to their bed after their meet and greet, or whatever the fuck they wanted to call that. I leaned against the cold wall staring towards the entrance. Kravec, where are you? Will he ever come and get me from this hell hole?

My eyes closed at a point and I wake to the opening of our cell. Kravec held an uniform exactly like his, the same grey camouflage just a different size. His eyes were wide as he looked down at me. I didn't move at first. We just stared at each other. My eyes water again, but not enough for him to notice.

I push off of the ground only to come face to face with him. He hands me the uniform and I graciously take it from him. I slip it on to my comfort only to feel a vibration when two objects hitting the floor. I look down to see my new black combat boots. He hands me a pair of socks; I loosely tie the boots because I wanted to get out as fast as possible. I glare at the inmates, the corners of my mouth not willing to go anywhere but down.

I followed Kravec out with my head down. I felt small. Like I had been kicked so many times that I shrunk into someone like I was a decade ago. We end up back in his room were the twin beds sat separated by an dresser. The floors were concrete, like everything else around here but the walls were a red brick. My eyes flicker to what I assume to be my bed. My bag sat atop it and the covers had never been used, or so it looked. I slip off my boots and walk to the bathroom. I lock myself in and slide down the wall.

I bury my head in my knees and hold myself in that tight position. I didn't feel right. I didn't even feel like I was Felipe Torres anymore. I felt dead, the silence wasn't helping either. The time passed by quickly so when I look up to see the door nob twisting I wasn't surprised.

Somehow I found myself in front of the sink splashing water on my face. I swallowed before opening the door. Kravec stood right at the crack, our noses so close they nearly touch. He backs away with tinted cheeks as he starts talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His eyes focused on mine. I eye his lips, waiting for him to say something else. I shake my head. He started to say something else but stopped.

He spun around and walked over to the small kitchen in the corner. He pulls a box from the cabinet and grabbed two mugs.

Tea time.


	5. Sickening

The dark was threatening to choke me. To absorb every emotion I felt for the past few days. A sticky smell of sweat clung in the damp air. Today was our last day at headquarters and it was only dawn. The violent red that took to the sky and fell orange, pink and purple as the night rolled away. Dark clouds suffered from the weight of some form of precipitation. I wouldn't know for a while what was to crumble down, though, I felt like it was going to be depressing.

With a fling of his arm, Kravec sat up, stirred from a dream. It didn't seem to be the good kind, judging from the sweat clinging to his hair. Or maybe it was just his bodies reaction to being under sheets all night.

He pushed away from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He didn't close the door, for the light shown onto the wall opposite the door. I get up only to find myself behind him. The mirror reflected an scary sight. The shadows that formed under my eyes had grown darker. My cheeks seemed to be thinning a bit. Not much, but I haven't eaten in days. The scab from the rifle incident was starting to peel. My eyes water at the horrid looking person before me, mostly because I just yawned. I look away and back to Kravec. He wash filling the sink with water.

My hand reached out and fell on his spine. He tensed at the foreign touch but quickly relaxed.

He rose from the sink at gave a sickly look through the mirror. His shirtless figure shown a rib or two. He turned to me and inhaled.

"My brother died three years ago. His name was Cody." He pauses, contemplating how to explain his situation. But was his name not Cody? "He was a Petty Officer 1st class. He heard where I was staying, with our parents, was dangerous. I was separated from them and when I found him it was too late. We were heading out when he was shot. I stole his uniform." He held out his hand. It shook a bit as if he feared being found out. "My name's Toby," He exhaled and his hand squeezed onto mine. When did I take his hand?

About to breakdown, he released my hand. I shook my head, sending the black waves atop my head swaying. I hug him tight and his ever so buff arms squeeze the life from me. A bit of anxiety escaped me with that hug.

When I pulled away he struggled to stand still. He rubbed at his face and turned back to the sink. He straightened and talked into the mirror.

"Get your bag ready." His grey blue orbs were puffy and irritated by the odd liquid.

I hadn't cried as much in my entire life than this year. The fact that I have been broken down and rebuild so many times since my parents death was insane. That also left one question. Where was my sister in all of this? She was in the Navy as well. Was she stationed somewhere else in the states? Or was she sent over seas?

+++

Toby brought our food up to the room. He told me eat now or never. He didn't know when our next meal was. Once he changed into the uniform to get food he was just Kravec. It didn't matter which brother he was.

I swallowed, looking down at the dull colored and smelly food. It didn't appeal to me. I wanted to throw up but there wasn't anything in my system.

A scent passed me as a draft wafted through the concrete room. Something sweet and tasty, maybe honey and sugar. My eyes found the door, only to lock onto his. He gave a slight twitch of the corner of his lush lips.

He sat in front of me with his fresh hair cut and points up to mine. "You might want that trimmed."

With my abnormally straight face I nod. His face became stale soon after.

"Ar' you go'n to cut it?" I ask still picking at the browning green mush on my plate. When my eyes find his face I panic again. He stared in pure awe and it scared the shit out of me. I drop the fork and swallow.

Pushing away from the table I found myself in the quaint kitchen. I grab a glass from the cupboard and turn the sink on. I sigh ruffly and wait until the glass is full. I chug the liquid until I find myself wanting more. Why was I freaking out so much? As I reach to fill the glass again his hand flips the nob backwards. He squints my direction and takes the glass from me. When I try to take it back without looking for his words he smacks me backwards. I stumble into the brick wall and I find his face.

" -- Stop!" He seemed to yell. "Are you trying to make yourself sick?" His upper lip tugs in a way that suggest he was confused. Yet when my eyes search his they screamed with anger.

The uniform was constricting; feeling tight around my throat. Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, again, I feel the horrible eating away of my intestines. I hadn't eaten in days and I had just ate way too much. With that and unsettled water on my stomach I could feel it crawling back into my mouth. I swallowed hard as I gagged on my tears.

Kravec gently sat the glass on the metal counter. I was about to run to the toilet when he grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry-" I quickly pushed past his words as I tripped towards the bathroom.

My hands fell onto the cold seat as the burning putrid smell erupted from within me. After my stomach was through with the painful wrenching I slumped backwards onto the shower door. My face was damp with tears and sweat.

I felt Kravec's presence beside me and when his hand touched my forehead I almost heard his voice. In reality I felt the vibration through his hand. I open my still watering eyes to read his words.

"You should go back to bed." His hand moved to pick me up but I stopped him.

"Stay..." I meant to say for me to stay near the toilet but I think he took it as stay with me. I hate myself, holy shit.

 

Before he left to go find me some medicine he brought the trash can to the side of my bed. I looked back to the table where my food sat. Cold and lonely.

I hadn't felt the urge to puke in over an hour. I should really eat something now that he isn't here.

I slowly made my way to the now brown guacamole looking mush and unseasoned chicken. I was defiantly not up for the challenge of eating that but if I didn't I would become even more sick.

After choking it down I went back to bed. Sipping at the refilled glass from earlier I was focusing on recovering. I soon lost all concentration as my eye lids became heavy.


	6. After Dinner

A faint sensation washed over my sleepy body. Maybe a hand on my chest? My eyes refused to open. Then a sharp prick into my arm woke me suddenly. I jerk away from the cold needle still in my shoulder.

"Hold him down!" The woman called to Kravec. The beating within my chest pounded loudly through the silence.

A quivering huff comes from my still open mouth. The saliva that had leaked from my lips had crusted onto my cheek. I quickly lay still as my eyes lock onto the woman's. She had strawberry blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. The many fading freckles that fell like stars across her cheeks stood out against her milky white skin.

Kravec's hand pushed lightly against my weak shoulder as the red head told me to open my mouth. I obliged and did as she wished. The thermometer didn't dare move and she became angry as she had to rip the rubbery machine from under my tongue.

She stood; showing her temper. With a glare she said, "Just feed him well. Don't let him starve." She said pointing violently to my ribs.

"I won't!" He exclaims, his voice chasing her as she sped from the room.

His hand was still resting on my shoulder. "She's a feisty one." He laughed. His eyes find mine as I stare drowsily to him.

It was becoming dark again and he became agitated. Biting at his bottom lip he began to speak.

"I'll bring back some dinner. It'll be a while though. If you'd like to sleep some more that's cool." My chest tightened. I'd been alone nearly all day. Plus, I have stayed in this room every since being released from that cell. I needed out.

I crawl out from under the sheets but then quickly sit back down. I had forgotten... I got over heated earlier so I took off my clothes to sleep better. I was still nude. With the sheet as my cover I pointed over to his bed where I had sat my uniform.

"Oh-" He turned for a long second to say something else to the grey pile. After handing them over he held his breath. I became light headed as I wait for him to look away. When he seemed to be frozen I kick him in the ankle. Jumping out of it, he scratched his neck and slipped towards the bathroom. I watch him shut the door and then dress.

I sip the last of the water from my glass and head towards the bathroom. He was still in there... I knock twice and the door swings open quickly. He opens his mouth, revealing his rosy cheeks. My eyes widen at his embarrassing acts as I try to get past him. He was choking on his words and became frustrated.

"Why?" His hands press into the door frame.

I cock my head slightly as I wait for further questioning. I shrug, why what?

"Why did you stop eating?"

I felt sick all of a sudden. When I try to push past him he grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.

"Please, I just want to understand why you're doing this."

My breathing pattern fell irregular as I try to avoid answering. His grip tighten on me and I panicked once more. I pushed away, this time my eyes were damp. He caught me before I fell.

The position was nearly impossible and awkward. His left hand held us off the ground and his right hand was tucked under my arm and groped my neck. His knees fell gracefully to the right of mine.

I finally stop struggling when he helped me to my unsteady feet. A scene plays past my mind in a rush.

The sharp sound of a beer bottle crashing next to my head. A firm grip of large dark hands against my young face. The gruff drunken voice of my father rung out in the nights chilly air. 'It's your fault' he called into my ear. I remember shaking before his fist slammed into my leg. The cold metal ripping through the fat and muscle. A girly screech would escape my small mouth.

I was weak in the knees like that night years ago. To think my father was the one who saved my sorry ass from dying in that explosion made me sick.

Kravec wiped my eyes and then held my face to look at his. "What happened in that cell?"

I shake my head as I peal his hands from my cheeks. "I shouldn't-" I sob.

"Okay," He hesitated before saying anything else. "Chow time is soon. Better get washed up."

I nod as he drops his hands from mine. I stood in the hall for a long minute before going to the head.

+++

As my escort around the large building, Kravec was doing quiet well. The musty smell of wet soldiers passed us as we walked. I about fell going down the barracks steps but the railing caught me. The first thing the evening shown was the bright full moon behind the dark clouds. I could only imagine the darkness of space beyond the sun and moon. With the few bright points after that and a portal that could lead to nowhere important.

The dinning hall was clammy, revealing all of the forces in their soggy clothing. It smell like wet dogs that were locked in a room and left to dry. Once in line I noticed the Air force newbies standing in front of us. They looked intimidated and too young. Did the states change the age of enrollment?

As a treat to the soldiers heading out tomorrow they served BBQ and potatoes. Then to the men and women old enough they served beers. The limit was 2 but I only took one. One beer wasn't going to harm me. Kravec on the other hand took the limit and started laughing half way through the second. His tolerance level was shit.

A women across the table kept eye fucking me. I give her a smile as I took a sip from my bottle. I probably seemed normal in this moment, yet when the girl asked for my name I freaked.

Kravec nudged my knee with his and gave a shit eating grin. His eyes told a different story. A story that yelled for me to stop and to go back to being the old me. I smile to tell him I could see what he said.

I signed my name and she became confused. I think she lost interest after that. I drank the last of my beer and looked to my partner. He had one bite left on his plate and all of his drinks were gone. I told him something through sign language, and finally he seemed to understand what it meant.

He stacked our plates together and I walked along side him to trash everything.

The stairs were a challenge for both of us in the dark. I nearly face plant and when he pulled me back up he nearly fell down as well. Then he started to giggle uncontrollably. Our flat door opened and I had to drag him in. He was still for a moment, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

He walked and flopped down on his bed. Sprawled out in an odd fashion I watched as he got comfy. With no expression occupying my face I allow my lips to part. I walk and fall onto my bed as well, back first instead of stomach. I stare to the vast blank ceiling above me. Beside me, I saw him stir. Maybe sit up or roll over. I find my head dropping his direction to see him staring my way.

He pushed himself into sitting and inhaled deeply. His pale eyes once more told me something. A longing for someone, maybe. My chest tightened.

The fact that I was abused for liking guys when I was younger had me nearly change my mind. In all honesty, I could go for both genders. I just prefer men over women. I just hope he wasn't like that. He is my partner, not my fuck buddy.

I turn my head back up to the ceiling and feel his feet hit the ground. I could see him from the corner of my eye. He wasn't standing, but sitting with his head in his hands. I sit up to look at his figure. Was he crying? Laughing or maybe dying?

He peeked through his fingers at me. Then, as if possessed, his eyes roll back and he fell into the mattress. I stood and walked to the kitchen. Lights out was soon, I needed some water before the dark consumes us.

I lingered over the sink until the glass was filled to my preference and spun around only to run into Toby. He grabbed my glass and set it onto the counter.

"Tell me when you want me to stop-" He exhaled and his hand slipped under my shirt. His lips found my neck soon after that.

I leaned back into the open space above the counter. I wasn't trying to freak out but it happened anyway. My hand pushed on his lightly drunken chest, but he wasn't giving in. I quickly got my knee between us and kicked him away. He fell backwards into the table and the thought of sex made me sick again.

Every since I entered the military I had bad things happen to me. I was raped not even a week ago and here I am pushing away a potential (probably not anymore) love interest.

He leaned against the table in awe and distraught. I felt horrible and I suddenly started to apologize.

"Please, I can explain!" I rush my words and for all I know I said it wrong again. "I will tell you what happened in holding..." I was nearly in tears again but he nodded to answer me.

I swallow before I continue.


	7. A Days Beauty

I ended up writing down everything. As he read over the graphite marks he shook his head. I assumed he was finished when he crumpled up the sheet and shoved it in the trash bin.

I lay in my bed, once again naked. The heat was unbearable. I swore through the night's light I saw Kravec throw the covers to the floor.

My uniform was instantly sticky after jerking it on. Kravec wasn't yet up. I fixed us some tea and sat at the table waiting for him to rise.

It wasn't but 10 minutes later before he pushed off the hard mattress. His eyes were gross with sleep and a drool pool was crusted onto his reddened cheek.

With little effort he glides with soft steps to the bathroom. He didn't close the door.

We left Headquarters with our breakfast in hand and crawled into another armored vehicle.

+++

We arrived at about noon. Not really sure as to where we were but it was a beautiful neighborhood. The flowers on the trees still in mid-bloom, red and pink littered the torn up streets. A scent so sweet from the flowers near the houses that I wanted to choke. My tongue found the air a foul taste. Not everything is perfect.

Kravec pulled me to the side as he gawked at someone to my right.

"Nothing too special about this place. Just questioning one of its residents and then we're moving on." He wasn't taking his eyes off them, whoever it was. "We aren't really needed... Just want to sit around at the pond?" He jesters toward the glittery blue-green about a 100 yards to my left.

After a swift nod I walk with an slight gimp. My leg was achy today. I give a glance up to the graying clouds. It was going to rain.

We sat at a white bench covered with the same cherry blossoms pedals as before. A child swam gracefully up from the bottom and gasped hard at the long lost air. She swept back her hair and gave me a curious look. Did she possibly know me? No, she was too young. I left this area long ago. I leaned back to relax and run into his arm. I looked over at him with a face, not sure how describe it, and got a laugh from him. He brought his hand back to his lap and rubbed at his bright eyes.

I give a small smile only to admire the red bird who jumped onto the sharp grass. He was spastic with his wings and shook himself dry. Maybe he flew from the darkness to my right. With a peck or so at the covered mud he then flew far from my sight.

+++

The second location was a large set of government issued apartments. The gray bricks held a dark emotion within them.

We took room 57 and Kravec gave a rapid knock. The smell was putrid, like ammonia and molding meat. When a shaggy male swung open the door Kravec squinted.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the draft?" The boy didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular.

"I wou'd be, except fo' I'm legally blind." His words seemed sluggish as if he was broken. A lot like me, I guess.

"Is there another person we could talk to or maybe see?" I wonder if Kravec did that on purpose.

The boy let us in and felt his way around. We stood in the kitchen for a moment and saw the mess before us. Dishes in the sink and clothes in the corners of the room. I wondered if the noise was loud, my toes could feel a soft, constant vibration.

Kravec yanked me to the floor all of a sudden and I crashed into him. My head throbbed, most likely his did the same. He covered our heads with his arm and I closed my eyes sharply. I felt something cut through my uniform, then a cold shard of glass jab into my tender skin. I assume a loud noise escaped me as I grabbed onto Toby. As the last of the glass shattered behind me he peaked hopefully over my shoulder. My breathing became heavy as I fought the panic that ate away at me. From the throbs that I could feel there was glass in my right shoulder maybe in the middle of my back as well. I was tempted to talk Kravec out of our partnership, but soon after the thought he dragged me into the nearest closed off room.

The room was dark with the door shut. His hand covered my mouth and we waited. Waiting on what was the question.

It had been a while before he removed his hand and struggled against the black. A white light from a small source found the floor beside us. I was sweating once again, but this time from the glass that impaled me.

The flashlight shown brightly into my poorly adjusted eyes. With the refracted light from my face I could see his orbs, against them sat stars to prove its vastness.

He shown the light back at his mouth and talked. "Where?" I swallowed before I answered.

He motioned for me to turn around and he then picked the shards out. It stung worse than I thought it would. Then I became aware of the blistering rubs against my heal and toes. These issued boots were really starting to suck.

When he spun me around he seemed sluggish. I was starting to feel sleepy and then I realized what could be happening. Someone was pumping some kind of gas under the door. My eyes probably widened way farther than they should have as I ripped off my sweat soaked shirt only to reveal the white crew neck. Kravec shook his head as he looked towards the door. I now noticed a faint pleasant smell. Maybe Halothane, I remember something about it being used when I was younger. The war wasn't as violent back then.

We sat struggling to stay awake. I began to choke on the overwhelming smell and decided to give up.

+++

When I woke up I lay somewhere unknown to me. If I was blind instead I would have been through so much hell by this point. But I would also be dead by this point. Kravec's belongings, along with mine, sat on a glass table. I inhaled deeply to find the air clean as I sat up. He was just across the room, laying still upon the mattress. I push off the bed, curious as to if he were still with me. I loomed just over him, casting a shadow over his dull face. He looked at peace for a moment. Before I touched his shoulder to wake him I hesitated. Who brought us here and why?


	8. Venom Within

Our touch seemed poisonous. Yet the sensitivity in my finger tips sent a thrilling sensation through my numb body. His eyes flicker up into the brightness surrounding us.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to where my ear was on his lips. Had he already forgotten I had lost those rifts and melodies? I felt his voice box vibrate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his Adam's apple bob, was he dumb? I slid my hand over the sheets and pushed away from him, my finger tips tickled his tender side. I made the most unpleasantly bored face I could think of.

He rolled the bright light reflectors sewed into his skull.

"I know them, this is either a great thing or we're going die." I could tell by the way his mouth moved he wasn't actually saying the words. Yet my head nodded slowly along with what I saw.

He slipped from the bed and rubbed at his temples. He must have a similar aching as I do. He looked sleek in design, like in the cyborg movies from when we were younger. Built like a wall, he was painted in great detail. If there is a God, the man upstairs did a magnificent job on him.

I was tempted to move in but I know it would be through numbness. I just wanted to finally feel again. To not be depressed anymore.

Hours past, a gust of wind ripped past the bullet proof windows. Our uniforms were readjusted over our muscles, yet mine was still kind of baggy. We waited for what seemed an eternity before an older man entered the still room. Maybe in his 50's, his thinning hair was gray. Blackholes bore into us with a cold stare. His shirt fit well against is toned chest.

"How much does he know?" From the way his face was set I imagine that his voice was deep and rusty. 

"Not much," Kravec answered. "He doesn't even know my mission, let alone where we are." The man seemed unamused with his statement.

"Should I even believe you? You fucked us over last time." He glided to the table that held our belongings. He fiddled with a picture that must have came from Kravec's pocket.

"For once, yes. Besides, I had a great reason to ditch you guys last time. You recruited that fucker Flemming. He wasn't worth a shit from what I heard." I use my imagination to place this Flemming character. Maybe a gray being from another planet. Or maybe just some fugly ass with a bad attitude.

"Flemming was used by the military. I don't want to hear your complaining, son." The man ranted with a harder expression. "We need you to stop parading around with those jackasses and come back. We have more important things to be doing."

I look back to Kravec. He didn't show emotion, just a foreign tenseness in his arms.

"That would be a problem for my friend here. You see, Torres is deaf." The man shook his head. "He could come in handy."

"I don't see how he would. He is a nuisance to this world." I flinch at his words.

He waves another man into the room and mumbles something into his ear. The handy man unholstered his pistol and points it in between my eyes. My pupils widen with terror as I stand quickly. I back away with my hands in the air to show I knew exactly what they were doing.

"He knows a hell-of-a lot more than you're giving him credit for!" Toby rushed in front of the gun. "There are a lot of deaf people now days. We might need him." The man squints.

"You have a point." He swushed the boy away as he examined me. I swallow as he pushed Kravec away. "If it were your brother in your place this wouldn't have happened. You've brought so many dumb-fucks here I can't even count." The man spun me around to get a look at me. "Have you fucked him yet?"

I gag as I read his lips. Was this a normal thing for Toby?

"What the fuck, Gramps?" He growled at the grotesque man. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, the last one you left here told me everything. Apparently I have a disgrace for a soldier." He cringed a bit.

If we're a disgrace to the human race then why were we made the way we were? Fuck off with your closed mindedness.

"I never would have gotten involved with this shit if I knew you were going to be this fucking bitchy." Kravec moaned.

"You're my grandson, I respect you. In a way. I just need you to be here, with us." Maybe the man was older. Kravec seemed a year or two older than me, at least. Ugh, age is a difficult thing.

I was pleasantly confused at this point. The man who tried to have me killed is Kravec's Grandfather. Kravec isn't really in the military, he's just playing the roll of his twin? For what, information on where they will raid and who they will kill next? I'm pleased with their setup. Maybe a little too much.

I was still bouncing my knee against my hand when the old man spun and slapped me. My face didn't move much. It burned now that I thought about it and I looked up when I realized my knee was still.

"My God, he can't talk so he annoys the shit out of you by tapping and thumping around? How do you live?" This grandpa dude really didn't like my skinny ass, did he? 

+++

We were escorted to the dinning room for supper. There was a rich smell of gravy and potatoes, maybe a small amount of meat. When we arrived the room was sent into an uproar. It definitely wasn't me so when I saw Toby's face I knew it was his doing. Just his face could send people into a frenzy. For once I smile.

Whether or not he really liked me was thrown to the side in that moment. My partner was the best looking man in the room, and he knew it. Yet he wore this façade like no other. A halfway pleasant twitch of his lip and a venomous look in his eye; he looked to me. The look dissipated as his eyes settled. I was simply a sheep among the wolves. I know my saying is backwards rather than normal.

I'm the weak needy person. The people around me are the hunters and protectors. There for I am the single sheep among the wolves.


	9. Bust 'Em Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me lol

We trained in the weight room for a few weeks and I ate the most protein that I've had in over a year. I was gaining muscle here and there but it wasn't very noticeable. You could no longer see my ribs as bad as before and this place accepted me quite well, being that my partner was Toby.

He was bigger than me, most men were. Yet I was stronger than them in one field. Knowledge, scientifically and mathematically. I was top of my graduating class in almost every subject. The only one I ever failed was English, and that was my last two years. I also couldn't read aloud to the class about my senior project. That really took my grade to the pit.

At the moment we where running our laps. I run a decent moderate speed, whereas Toby ran quickly. I learned that the first day we ran. He left me to choke on the dust kicked up behind him. Only to add to the choking I hadn't ran that much during such a short period of time.

But today I was settling in better to the speedy time frame and got through with my mile with seconds to spare. I was lucky this time. I still struggled to breath, my lungs seemed to be on fire as I walked to cool down. He had been done for about a minute now and sat drowsily in the growing grass. I plopped down about a foot away without stirring him. I watched the men around us to see where to go and what to do next. Toby fell backwards in the grass and knocked his head hard on the old gravel road. He sat up quickly and rubbed his tired head. I smile as I continue to tremble for breath. He glanced up to the crowd starting to move from my view of sight and grabbed me. He forced me to run until we got to the group. I ran into him when he stopped on a dime. He didn't move for the instructor seemed to give orders on what to do next. I waited for Kravec to signal something but he just continued without noticing me. Eventually I got frustrated from screwing up so much that I tapped playfully punched his shoulder. He spun around so quickly that when his fist hit my jaw I was slung into the ground. At first my stomach twisted evilly and when I looked up I saw the group around him and I. I began to stand when he kicked my arms out from under me. I was on the verge of tears when I noticed the men watching us wasn't cheering us on. All their eyes were on me. Their eyes were screaming for me to fight, to hurt instead of get hurt. I wasn't about to but when I looked into Kravec's his held terror and guilt. I rushed to get up but this time he pounced on top of me and started beating me senseless. I forced my weak arms between his fist and my face as tears rolled into my hair. I was going to have to fight. Otherwise I might die here.

I waited for a break in his punches and then grabbed his arms. I yanked him down to me and cracked his forehead against mine as hard as possible. My head rung violently as I kicked him to the ground. At first I held my head, hopefully I didn't give us both a concussion.

I pushed off the ground and stumbled closer to his stirring body. He swung his leg out to the side too quickly and missed me. He forced himself up and I did exactly what my sister taught me. They have to be hunched over a bit in pain and a bit dazed for it to seem to work. I've never tried it though.

My foot met his face and I felt something snap within the surrounding area. I struggle to stand after that. My foot would prefer I stay off it at the moment but there was nothing I could do. Toby's face was priceless and he was now on his hands and knees. I could barely breathe and my sight was fading. I needed balance and I wasn't having it on one foot. It was an accident and the pressure caused my downfall. Then he was bashing my face in again. The noises that escaped my dry throat must have been horrible to witness. I was about to pass out when he struggled with his last punch. His hand slid across my wet cheek and pounded the gravel.

I was limp by that point. My eyes were swollen shut and my mouth leaked a metallic liquid. Then my soul seemed to evaporate. 

+++

It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time, but the worst dream I had dreamt in a while. No, that wasn't a dream. That was real.

The first throb I felt was when I was waking. It was in my foot, then it ached up my leg, through my torso and finally to my broken face. I felt extremely dehydrated at this point. It was terrifying, I couldn't see plus my deafness, I was extremely petrified when a gentle, shaky hand fell on my shoulder.

I turned my stiff neck but what was the point? I was basically blind right now. The hands placed a soft rag over my eyes and placed a frozen bag of cubes over it. My arm was weary to move but found the bag and struggled to open it. His hands instead opened it for me. I pulled out a slippery piece of ice and cautiously place it on my tongue.

 

More and more time pasted as I waited to know who tended me. My eyes where unswelling a good bit and I could see a great deal more than before. I still sucked on ice as I waited for someone to speak. There was a boy that looked to be 17-ish with dark hair and bright blue green eyes. He had many of the same features as Toby's grandpa. Maybe a cousin.

I was about to fall back asleep when Toby enters the room. He limped a bit, wincing at the stitches in his dull face. I was terrified when his eyes find mine. Was he going to beat me again? Was he going to finish the job this time?

Instead he began crying, the boy stood frantically and slung his thin arms around his neck. I stared between the family, confused for a brief moment. Toby and the boy otherwise had the same features. They weren't cousins, but brothers.


	10. Moral Support

I was barely standing; how, I don't know. These crutches were slick against the tile floor and it desperately needed to be swept. There was a long moment between when I was falling and when I hit the ground. I fell on my bad leg, causing a new wave of aching.

I somehow managed to get to the wall to pull myself up. My headache was back for the second day, does that make it a migraine?

I was making my way back to our room. I'm not sure if they split us up for fighting or what. I was heading there anyway. I needed to find out what the fuck it was all about.

When my hand fell on the door I felt my crutches vibrate. An explosion? Testing on a new weapon? I swallowed and pushed through the door. My heart pounded rapidly in anticipation. When my eyes landed on the boy I nearly died, they look too much alike. I sigh and continue to my bed. I lean my support against the dresser and fall face first into the comforter. Toby wasn't here, what else was there to do? I could feel the door open and resume its natural position. I didn't move; I was too scared to see him again.

He grabbed my legs and drug me backwards, a yelp escapes me. My nails claw into the sheets to no avail. My knees hit the floor as the set of hands steady me. They pull me up to their height and turn me to look at him. I gulped, my legs shook as my hands death grip the sleeves around his wrist.

He was hurt, in more than one way. His eyes glowed an unnatural red and his skin was paler than before. My intestines tangled like snakes as his grip tightened. My eyes flicker to his little brother, who seemed more confused than I was. I look back to the large man, hopefully I didn't die.

His arms yanked me into a bear hug while I hung there like a child's rag doll. My eyes began to dampen before I gave consent. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders before I slipped back onto the floor.

I fell backwards onto the bed as I look for his words. Only they never came. The bruising and scabbed scraps were nowhere near as bad as mine. My face had been a punching bag for so long before this that I'd forgotten the feeling of aching numbness. His lips parted as he shook his head. Walking over to his brother, they began casual small talk. I watched them for a while but nothing they said was directly towards me. Once, the darker one asked why I never spoke. Toby put it as is.

I had picked up a skin mag from the nightstand but I couldn't bare to flip through it. I tossed it back into a drawer and snuggled up with my pillow.

+++

The thunder like throbs continued as my day rolled to an end. I couldn't feel more tired in all honesty. I haven't slept well since the staged fight. No, since before then.

I massaged my temples as the rest of the men chatted about with chunks of meat littering their teeth. It was harder to breath now that I thought about it. This dining hall was too crowded.

Instinctively I grab my crutches and steady myself. I ate everything already so why should I stay? I was halfway through the next room when the younger brother stopped me.

"Uhh, can you read lips?" He asked dumbly. I nod as I begin rocking on my good foot. "Good, okay! Why are you leaving so early? No dessert?"

I give a small smile and shake my wavy hair. After acting out the "I have a headache" jig I nearly slip backwards , again. A passing man caught me and winked.

So seduced right now, I though with a smirk.

The boy seemed to understand me quite well. There was no 'Oh dear, please repeat that?' or the lovely 'Could you just write it down?'. The throbs only continued until I waved him farewell.

+++

"My God!" The Kravec's grandfather, William Haizer, bellowed with a long held chuckle. "You can say that again!"

A smile danced upon my pink lips. Toby's brother was a natural at telling jokes. He seemed embarrassed about it and his eyes grew misty. I stopped laughing when I saw he was uncomfortable. I tossed him my last piece of hard candy. I was supposed to suck on it to give my breath a better smell. I couldn't careless about that right now.

He stared at the wrapping for a few before looking back to me. I only saw him out of the corner of my eye, but a new story was being told. I stared at Toby, not the man speaking. Why was I like this? When his eyes flicker over to me his jaw tightened. I look away seconds later. What was I doing with my short-ass life?

I needed to hurry up and get over the sexual tension phase and push away my past. Sadly, it just doesn't happen like that.

+++

For the moment we sat back in the room. I had just learned the name of the younger brother. Elliot Kravec, though many called him Eli.

He kept glancing at me, for whatever reason may interest him. I rub my droopy eyelids and I wait for the lights to auto 'destruct'. That might be a bit dramatic to name it that but that's how it felt. Just the horror of the only sense you can really rely on being taken in a second is excruciating. It makes my stomach twist and churn.

My now open eyes revealed the now dark room. I must have made a stressed noise for a hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped away from it, my eyes weren't yet adjusted.

Now the hand rubbed circles deep into my shoulder and my eyes whispered for me to sleep. I don't remember what happened after that. Just dozing off to the chilling wisp of a moth's wings.


	11. Nightly Fire

It has been months since that night Elliot put me to sleep. When I learn it wasn't Toby I became flustered. We became more friendly or whatever but now that Elliot was lying like a statue in front of us I wasn't sure how to react.

I had gotten word when he was shipped back from Mexico. That the last Kravec standing was yours truly. My heart broke for Elliot, I had begun to feel something for him when he was sent down to active territory. More active than here at least. The last words he told me were along the lines of 'Don't let my brother down'.

Kravec hadn't shown emotion since the shredding news. I sat next to him staring at the floor before me. His hands massaged soothing circles into his puffy eyes. I stand to get my blood flowing again. My neck had this crick in it so bad I had another headache.

My foot was nearly ready for excise and I was needing the feeling of pain. The lightening to spread while running, the burn of squatting too much the first day. I needed to go back to our room, no. My home, the place I should never have left. Leaving Boston was a huge mistake I can never correct. I turn back to find him gone. The room was empty of noise and blinded me from the outside world. I wish I would have gotten that damn virus.

I found our room empty as well. I grabbed a glass of water before I decide to wonder the lengthy halls. My gimp was fading and now it was only a dull ache, my adventure should play out nicely.

It was thirty minutes until I encountered William. The man scowled down at my poor structure and briskly walked on. I was becoming a bit sleepy and I know for a fact now that the janitor stays away from his closet for hours. Doesn't dare come back until late at night. I looked around before slipping inside. I weave through the shelves and counters before I come to the small nook in the corner.

All was clam until he was staring up from my hole. We just stare for a minute and then I sit next to him. Like the first night we met. It was calmer then; no crazy rebel group that we were involved with. Just the nagging feeling of the military on our asses.

My eyes rest on his boots; worn, but not to the extreme. Mine still looked as good as new. I leaned back against the wall, he copied my movement.

I wouldn't let our eyes meet, he felt the same apparently; and that's were we napped. For about an hour. Then I woke to his hand over my lips.

His eyes were waiting on something to pounce from behind the wall. I gently take his hand away and shake my head. The janitors' shadow plays on my wall softly from the dim light. I grabbed the painted framed with the "do not disturb" paper inside the glass. The janitor and I are on good terms. He cleans the halls, I clean his office. Or I did at least.

Kravec had this look of complete terror at first but the man held out an upwards thumb. He was one of my favorite men here. Besides boy toy here, of course.

I give a slight push on his shoulder to say "go back to your damn wall" but he didn't move. He looked away and then stood. He looked to the books near my feet and picked up a cleaner. Then modeled it, he would have been a great actor. I smile half heartedly, he was just plan cute.

I reached up the wall and pulled up. The bar I was using fell, a loose screw or two. Maybe I've used it too much... Kravec instead gave me a hand. Pulling me to his hight and closer. I wasn't uncomfortable, it was cozy. He was still scared to hurt me, from the eating disorder and then the fight. Hell, I was scared I might hurt him worse than last time. Kicking him, in the face too. Yeah, my sister wasn't the best lady in the world.

I find myself outside the room and half way down the hall before Kravec caught up. Then we were in step. We pass one of Elliot's old friends and she barely acknowledged me. Not even Toby. Rude ass bitch.

I was feeling like my hair was too long. It had been too long for months really. I grab the scissors from the bathrooms cabinet and hand them the Toby. He wasn't sure what to do at first. I didn't sign anything, didn't speak.

It was a bit too short but I'll live. I rake my fingers through it. The mirror told me I was getting bigger, fatter. Soon it won't be fat.

Once again it was dark out. My head was under the pillow, waiting for the dark to engulf the room. I wasn't scared this time. I mean it hurt to not see and all but I was used to it. But something was different tonight. There was more light at the window. The curtain was cracked and he stood peeking through.

I knew the rooms layout now. So yes, I slipped from the bed and crept towards him. A bright light exploded from the crack and I blinked. He looked to me and shook his head. He waved me closer. I went and what I saw was pure art.

Fireworks, the rainbow was as beautiful as ever. A fire like detonation in the sky. He smiled, not speaking. Then tapped my shoulder.

"Happy Fourth of July." I squint at first but then nod. I forgot that was a holiday. Mostly because no one ever really celebrated it with me.

I look back to the neon bright colors that fell. He closed the curtains, blinding me. He grabbed my hand guiding me back to the beds. My eyes had adjusted now, he stood care free. I barely turn when he grabbed me.

My face in his hands and my fingers reached his chest. His lips were heavenly. Soft and salty like taffy. He pulled away too quickly, leaving me wanting more. As if to whisper goodnight he pecked my forehead. Light enough to make me shiver.


	12. Dreamers' Sleep

Mmmh, a voice filled to the brim with melodic hums of pleasure. That's what I heard in my dream. It was sweeter than honey, and it belonged to my mother. Yet that's the voice my brain decided to replace Toby's silence with. My mother's lovely voice. I shiver as I stare at his side of the room.

That dream was a bit... Dirty. So technically it could be considered a nightmare. If you're me.

I push away from the blankets; a warmth something like that of hells. God, it's fucking July. Why doesn't everyone in this country sleep naked? It's comfortable and you don't have to struggle with strangulation by your t-shirts or boxers.

I made some breakfast, eggs and ham. The ham was starting to mold... Pretty damn gross but at least we're not starving to death.

When his feet hit the cement floors I barely noticed. It was the cold draft, which met my bare back, that caught my attention. Yet I still jumped when his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I moved the burning ham pan to a cold burner. My hand barely ran over his arm, causing goosebumps to raise over him. He moved, sleepily, towards the bathroom afterwards.

We ate when he got back and then we dressed in the Ass hat Uniform. Let's just say that the name of the rebel group, it's initials, is A.S.S. Kill me for bashing them but they really are assholes. I'm quite sure that A.S.S. stands for American Savior Service. Sadly, they do more killing than saving.

+++

Faster, faster!

I screamed in my head but I was too out of breath. It was like that one time my sister nearly drowned me.

We swam in the pond, not too far from the city. I was young, around 7 or 8. Pure light had engulfed the surface; my sister and I splashing about with another group of kids. She heard our father crashing down the trail and she barely gave me any notice.

A quick "Duck" and then she had me under the weight of her feet. I gasped too soon, inhaling the murky green. When I woke from her and father beating my chest she cried. He drug us home and beat us, but that was a normal thing. I've always succumb to abuse. That's why I will always be a large sack of shit.

Anyway, back to the current situation. I was supposed to be sprinting my last lap. Kravec was done already but he ran at my pace. My heart was unsteady along with the wavering smells of burning bodies and grilled fruit.

Like I said before, these people... They're different.

I was so close but my legs were jello by this point and I barely had control. My face was cinched to where I was forcing myself to breathe from my mouth. Kravec signed something and my eyes widened. I was at the finish line when I clasped; the darkest blush of embarrassment had found my cheeks.

Breakfast started clawing up my throat at the thought. I couldn't bring myself to move. My hand found my spewing lips before the rest of me responded. Now tears forced their way from my eyes as the acid burned my tongue.

Kravec swooshed the gathering crowd away and tried comforting me. It didn't really work, considering my vision was fucked up and I was still wrenching. He rubbed circles into my shoulder until I was calm enough to help him get myself to the room.

+++

"I'm so sorry," He seemed agitated by the thought of making me sick, again. "God, why did I say that?"

It kept repeating in my head, bouncing around the left side of my brain. What did he mean by that? "Stab you later!" I'm mentally screaming to run, but I physically can't. Was he going to kill me? No, not enough evidence to suggest he would. The right side of my brain took control; that left one other suggestion... OH, GOD! I COULDN'T!?

"Why did you-" I nearly sob. I stop myself to watch for his words.

"My mistake, I-" He paused to rub his neck. "I meant to say- I don't know what I meant..." He began to darken in the face.

I was feeling better, it was probably just the food. I mean, it was molded. What he said just added to the disturbing churning within my gut.

I just nod. What else was there to do? Not much considering everything that's happened.

+++

Okay, I seriously hate this place. William was being a bitch and now no one speaks during meals. What is this, the Marines back in the 10's and 20's?

Toby has mouthed a few silent words to me. He was nearly caught but I doubt they would care since he's William's grandson.

He kept saying that we had to go back to the military. Fuck, I hated that place too.

Yet in order to make the military hate this group more we have to go in looking like utter shit. Which is really easy. Just go find a hooker, piss him slash her off and let them beat us up. Like I said, super easy. 

Just kidding, prostitutes are illegal but ya know... They're around. Somewhere.

+++

We were sent out on a scouting mission; hence why we are creating a diversion to get away. We had some dynamite and a grenade. Men and their creative ideas for explosives.

~Happy, yet stressed, sigh~

We had our old uniforms from the Navy in our bags. We trudged, unwillingly, towards the next building. This was ours; to blow up of course! And like the professionals we are, we're going to use other dead bodies to cover up our lack of blood! Yeah, horrible idea. They could do a blood test but why? They're going to be able to see the blood and body parts.

We branched off from the group. Kravec insisted that we'd be fine. Hahahah, kill us now.

The first person we saw in the building we took hostage. No, we're not killing him. He showed us the two sickest people in the building (who would NOT live) and had their relatives move them down the the second floor. Kravec told the man to hurry and exit the building through the back with whoever he could save.

I was the smart one in the room so I started setting up the bomb. I wasn't sure how in the hell this would work out but it would somehow. I taped the grenade to the dynamite and gingerly attached a string to the grenade's handle-thing. God, why did he trust me with this job?

we switched uniforms and gave the other uniforms to the sick couple. I felt sorry for them but they were going to die anyway. Hell, the man looked about gone right now. Paler than a goddamn ghost and bleeding from the nose and mouth. Yeah, got that damn virus. She wasn't too far behind him. I see this as a favor to them, though that's morally wrong. I know that much.

He pushed me onto the fire escape and hushed me. He had this look that made me die a bit inside. I grabbed his face, but I couldn't kiss him. It felt wrong in this moment. I couldn't say I love you because that would be too soon.

I nod and push him away gently. Then I waited. He nearly fell off the stairs when he jumped from the window. I pull him down quickly. We rushed down the steps but it wasn't fast enough, the building was soon covered in a dust cloud. The stairs shook and bricks continued to crumble and fly. And on the second to last step I fucking trip like the hoe that I am. Like why the fuck would you do such a thing? Oh, it's because I'm deaf. Like, shut the fuck up. That's literally my excuse for everything; I'm deaf!

He caught me through some kind of swooping dance motion and kept running. I stumbled a bit at first and then got my legs to work again.

It was a while into the wooded area before he turned and laughed. What a child this beautiful man was.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me with joy. "We did it!" He yelled proudly into the dense air around us. "You did it." He yanked me into a hug and rocked me like my mother.

Ew bad dream, go away! Literally my mother just had to be tied with Toby and it just had to be by their voices, of all things. Fuck my life.

But I did one thing right. I made a bomb for the first time ever and it was exhilarating. Shit, when's the last time I actually had fun doing work? Yeah bad question.. So, never? Yep, sounds about right.


End file.
